Secrets She Hides
by The Dancing Tree
Summary: The first time he met her she was a thief, the second a slave. The third time he met her she was a ally, and then a rival. What if Natsu and Lucy met another way. What secrets is Lucy hiding.,will the two ever get along. first story just try out writing on Fanfiction. Please be honest with the reviews
1. Prologue

The first time he met her she was a thief, the second a slave. The third time he met her she was a ally, and then a rival. What if Natsu and Lucy met another way. What secrets is Lucy hiding.,will the two ever get along. **first story just try out writing on Fanfiction. Please be honest with the reviews**


	2. The story begins

Summery

The first time he met her she was a thief, the second a slave. The third time he met her she was a ally, and then a rival. What if Natsu and Lucy met another way. What secrets is Lucy hiding.,will the two ever get along. **first story just try out writing on Fanfiction. Please be honest with the reviews.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail it belong to the amazing Hiro Mashimina **

**hope you enjoy**

**-the dancing tree**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It" was a normal, boring day at fairy tail. People drunk, talked, fought it was just like any day. Even the whining, eleven year old Natsu, that was bored out of his mind because he wasn't allowed to go on a mission, after he went looking for Igneel and disappeared for a week. It was the magic council that found him and brought him back. As punishment for disappearing he is stuck at the guild where he is now.

"Gray! fight me!" Shouting across the guild, Natsu raised from his seat determination clear in his eyes and fire surrounding his fist.

"Bring it on flame-brain!" Gary shouted with equal determination standing up from across the guild. Smacking their foreheads together ready for a fight, a voice boomed around the guild. Stopping the boys in their tracks

"Is that fight I hear?!" Throwing their arms around each other's shoulders the boys turned around to see Erza staring at them.

"No!?" Both boys replied together, fear laced in-between the voices. Nodding in agreement Ezra returned to her seat and strawberry cake. Both boys let go of each other disgust written all over their faces and went to opposite sides of the guild. Sitting down on a bench with an annoyed huff, Natsu laid his head table on the sulking about how he was nothing to do. Seeing that the fight was over and that he has finished his fish that Lisanna had given him Happy went to sit down on the table right next to Natsu's head. Looking at his adoptive father, Happy looked at him not knowing what's wrong.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu turned to him and saw the worried looks Happy was giving him.

"I'm okay Happy, just bored. There's nothing to do I can't fight Gray or go on missions. Ezra won't fight me because she's to happy eating her strawberry cake, I can't drink myself silly like the other guild members, Lisanna went shopping with Mira-Jane and Elfmen leaving me alone. There just nothing to do." Natsu exclaimed, dropping his head back onto back onto the table with a thud.

" if you want some thing to do, I can read your fortune."

Turn his head Natsu saw Cana sitting on the once empty seat across from him, her cards laid in front of her as she looked at him waiting for an answer. Sitting up straight Natsu moved closer to the table to get a better look at the cards.

"Cool can you tell me where Igneel is?" Excitement filed Natsu with the chance of finding Igneel.

"No" Cana replied not even looking at Natsu but instead her cards. A frown came to Natsu's face as he watched Cana shuffle her cards in a deck keeping them in left hand while her right laid flat on the table as Cana looked up at Natsu.

"Put your hand onto of the deck but not touching it"

Doing as he was told Natsu placed his hand floating atop of the deck, with his movement Cana placed her right hand atop of his. The cards started to glow in a faint blue light that disappeared after a couple of seconds removing her hand, Natsu pulled his back to curiosity overcoming him. Taking off the top three cards, Cana laid them side by side before placing the deck back down. Turning the first card over it showed and man with the infinity sign above his head. Confused, Natsu stared at it expecting the picture to give him the answers he. Looking up at Cana, she sighed and began to explain

"this is The Magician, he represents the number one he can mean that something new can happen such as a new experience or event". Nodding slowly at Cana's explanation trying to understand. Seeing that he wasn't completely lost Cana flipped over the next card which had a man hanging upside down.

"The Hanging Man, he represents gaining knowledge. So meaning you will learn or discover something new. Do you understand?" See the beyond lost expression on his face Cana was starting to wonder why she even offered to help him.

"yeah, a little." Nodding his head slowly to see if that will help him understand. Turning over the last card to see a big wheel, that made him feel sick just thinking about transportation.

"And finally the wheel of fortune, in other words it means your end fate hasn't been decided yet as the chooses you make will make your fate." Staring at Natsu as he scratched his head.

"So I'm not going to find Igneel" Natsu replied uncertainty in his voice.

Groaning Cana let her head fall on the table in a defeated thud, in the same matter as Natsu did before letting out a small "I give up" along the way.

"I don't understand what kind of event is bigger than finding Igneel?" His is face twisted from confusion to a look of anger. "I don't care what happens I will find Igneel and nothing will stop me"

BOOM!

the loud noise of the guild doors being kicked open brought everyone's attentions to a panting girl wearing a long black cloak. She was short and her face was hidden behind a layer of shadows as everyone stared in shock. In between pants she started to talk.

"Is...is there a...back door to this place?" Raising her head as she seemed to catch her breath. Snapping out of their shock the guild members pointed to the back of the guild still confused about what was happing.

"thanks" being able to catch her breath she toke a step forward ready to leave, before a choir of voices from behind her. Stopping her in her wake. "Hey! you! stop! Get back here!" The group of people that seemed to be chasing the girl ran throw the gateway to fairy tail.

stoping to catch their breath, the large group of people stood up a shot a glare towards the direction of the mystery girl. Annoyed from all the shouting master Makarov emerged from his office to find something he less expected. Raising from their chairs to get a better look the guild members were shocked to see what appeared to be five whole guilds looking very anger at a young girl.

"Now what is going on here, Natsu what did you do?" gramps shouted clearly annoyed.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Phantom Lord and Blue Pegasus standing on our front lawn?"

"I don't know ask her?" Turning towards the girl hidden behind the cloak, as if he just noticed her.

"Makarvo, hand over the girl and I promise she won't be punished to harshly" turning to Sabertooth's master, Makarvo couldn't help but think of the horrible thing this girl had done to piss off four of the top guilds in Fiore, did she have a death wish?

"why? What has she done? If it's a serious crime I'm sure the magic council can handle it."

"This is no time for the magic council Makarvo, we ca. Take care of our own matters and I'm pretty sure the council doesn't care about little thief" Master Bob replied I his oh so creepy manner.

With this new imformation a Natsu turned to look at this 'mystery girl'. ' who is she? I mean she doesn't look strong, besides she's just a girl how could she steal from four guilds?' in deep thought about this girl, he noticed that she had to be about his age, as she isn't that tall.

Growing bored with the conversation she has hearted four times today she decided she have a look around, the guild was nice, it had a warm friendly aura to it almost like everyone here was family. Liking that feeling, she looked up at the name of the guild 'Fairy Tail' what a weird name. Staring at the name she noticed the big, red insignia above the sign. 'Hmmm, another one for the collect?'

still in trance with the mystery girl Natsu was brought back to reality when master let out a loud, heart full laugh.

"Wait, let me get this straight, this girl stole all of your liquor and guild insignias right in front of your eyes and you didn't stop her?" Still laughing, Makavro found it hard to believe. This little girl did all this in... Wait where did she go

Looking above the guild doors where the guild insignia sits. Makarvo was given a shocking discovery. It. Was. Gone.

"Noooooooooo!" Falling to his knees, Makarvo started murmuring about how much that cost and how much a new one will be. The whole guild froze only seeing him like this after they get a large bill from the magic council.

A whistle sounded behind the guilds causing them all to turn to see the cloaked girl standing there with a smile on her lips.

"You've all been an amazing audience but know is time to disappear, thank you and I hope we can do this again some time." Bowing she raised and turning on her heel, she started walking down the path whistling a happy tune. well she didn't before they all figured out what happened, which resulted in all the guild masters screaming

"GET HER!" Before she had to run again.

Sprinting down the streets of Magnolia with the most powerful guilds hot on your heels is not how she planned her afternoon, but she wasn't complaining there's no fun without a chase.

"Hey flame-brain"

"What ice-princess?"

"I bet I catch her first"

"what? Is that a challenge cause prepare to lose"

running at full speed, Gray and Natsu ran to the front of the group. Running past Erza, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue the challenge burning bright in all of them they were not going to lose to them.

Looking behind herself at the crazy guilds that chased her she didn't expect to see six demons chasing after. Letting out a screech she ran down a side ally as causing everyone to slide past not able to stop.

Thinking ng that she lost them, she came to a cross section in the middle of town where she was tackled to the ground by a boy with pink hair.

"ha, take that Gray I win, who's the better person nowwww" Natsu's words started to drown out as he stared into the warm brown eyes that belonged to the girl underneath him. Her hair was gold and seem to shine in the sunlight. Natsu was frozen all he could do was stare into those beautiful-

" Get off me" feeling himself being pushed off the girl, he got still staring at her like she was a beauty that you only saw once in a lifetime. When the girl got up, he didn't expect what happened next.

"Lucy kick!" He girl shouted before he went flying into his guild mates.

looking around the girl or Lucy saw that she was surround the four roads that lead to the cross road were filled with members of each guild all with an anger or annoyed expression on their faces. knowing there was no way out of this Lucy only had one choose. Reaching for her keys in her belt, she grabbed the one key that can help her.

With all all her mite Lucy shouted."I OPEN GATE OF THE DRAGON REALM!"

A blast of light came from the key as a door fell from the sky. It was made of stone with dragons craved onto the stone. The doors flew open with a ray of white light before any one can more a person with fiery red hair emerged from the door a scowl written on his face. The smile that once sat on Lucy's face was now gone as she knew she was screw. The man walked towards Lucy with a look that she knows means you better run or I'll give you a reason to. Before Lucy could even try and run away, the man grabbed her and throw her over his shoulder turning around and walking towards the doors.

"NO, PLEASE DONT DO THIS DONT MAKE ME GO BACK. LET ME SPEND A LITTLE MORE TIME HERE PLEASE!" Screaming all the way back to the door, leaving the dragon slayers ears ringing without a word the man stepped though the door taking the girl with him. His action leaving one thought in every bodies minds

'What happened?'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**Hello, my name is **

**The Dancing Tree **

**but you can call me tree or Ent **

**As I have stated many times this is my first story here.**

**so I warn you this story may stuck **

**but hey**

**I have nothing better to do **

**For the story sack: **

- sting and rogue are the same age as the others

- and thats pretty much all you have to know

Enjoy the story and please be honest in the reviews, thanks : )


	3. Look who's back

**Hi I'm back with the 2nd chapter **

**hope you enjoy if theirs anything you want to know about the story please ask freely **

**no matter what it is.**

**and as you can tell I don't know what to write here so on with the story **

**-the Dancing Tree**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

Two years later...

A brawl, that's how everyday at Fairy tail seems to start. Starting off with the Natsu or Gray insulting each other from across the guild then Elfmen screaming about "it's man to fight", causing all the other members to jump in on the fun along the way.

in her usually place, Ezra sat eating her beloved strawberry cake as brawl happened around her been at the age of thirteen she still managed to strike fear in her guild mates hearts.

"can I get you anything else Erza" Mira-Jane asked with her new and improved attitude, if you saw her 8 months ago you would think age was a completely different person. You see around about that time Lisanna got into an accident well on a S-class mission with her siblings, she didn't die but got seriously hurt but people say she's lucky to be alive as if some guardian angle was looking over her.

"No I'm okay Mira, have you seen master? He would be breaking up the fight by now, angry with them breaking everything and him having to spend more money" curiosity fulled Erza's normally calm tune, as she started to image her guild master looking up some innocent girls skirt.

"Master left for anot her guild master meeting, it seemed important by the way he talked about it but he still left with that, how do I say this? The smile he uses when he meets a pretty girl smile?" Both sighed at perverted mind of the man they both see as a grandfather and has high respect for. Knowing nothing good can come from this meeting Ezra decided to ask master when he got back what girl he sexual harrased, so they can pay the poor girl for emotional damage.

Turning back to her cake, she was surpised to find it gone. Surpise then anger washed over her face as she raised from her seat, brutally beating the person that stole her cake seeming like a good idea. Most of the guild members around felt the killing aura surround Erza, thating slow steps back to not anger the already pissed off red-head.

turning around with all her anger Erza screamed."WHO TOKE ME CAKEEEEEE!"

Stopping in their tracks people froze in fear, praying for the poor sole that toke the mighty Titania's precise cake.

"Finely a challenge, ERZA FIGHT ME!" of course Natsu shouted. BANG!.

A now Natsu sized hole formed as Natsu went flying out of the guild. Throwing herself into the fight tables, chairs and mugs were throw everywhere. Natsu reappering in the fight as if out of nothing just happened. Shaking her head slowly at the outrageous behaviour of her guildmates, Mira picked up the now empty plate that Erza's cake sat on which she unconcusely ate, cleaning it as she went to gossip with Lisanna.

Yes, it was a very normal day at fairy tail but for some reason Natsu felt like that was about to change unknown to him how right he was.

With nearing lunch time the brawl had stopped when the guild-members tired themselves out growing hunger from their fight. Natsu and Gray finished their fight saying they will countinue after lunch sat down on sides of the guild, Natsu talking to Happy how he was going to win. When suddenly the opened with an unexpected sight.

A girl crawling on her hands and knees with what appear to be a saddle on her back and master ridding her ( Not in that way, PERVERTS!). Her arms and legs wobbled with exhaustion, her face was hidden behind blonde hair not letting the guild members see who it was. The whole guild stopped in there tracks, mouths hanging open trying to make sense of the situation infront of them.

Makarvo hopped of the girl as see fell over in exhaustion, walking to the guild like nothing was wrong. "Can I have a beer Mira?" Makarvo asked, jumping onto the bar and sitting cross legged. Masters voice seemed to snap people out of their shock as they ran to the tired girl to see if she was okay. Anger and disappointment started to bubble up inside of Erza, Angry that her master did this and disappointed in the man she shows the most respect for. Walking away from the group of guild members surrounding the girl, walking towards the master requiping a sword as she made her way to the bar. A threatening aura overcoming her and anger flash though her eyes as she as she said in a voice so scary it would scare the pants off most people.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Without even batting a eyelash Makarvo as he continued to a drink his beer.

Staring at the girl that laid sprawled out on the floor, his mind scearching for a face that he knew fit the girl infromt of him. 'I know her' that thought keep re-playing it over and over again.

"oh no flame-brains thinking is it the end of the world?" Gray mock with a pleased smirk on his face. Not even replying to Gray's insult but instead staring at the girl no one dared to touch her afraid that she would break, by how fragile she looked. Following Natsu's eye line, Gray found himself looking at the girl that laid in the guild doorway.

"So do you think master finely lost it?" Gray asked, taking the seat next to Natsu. finely turning to Gray, Natsu stared at him shrugging his shoulders before looking back at the girl. Happy sat on the table eating his fish, seeming to have lost in the mystery girl.

"I think I know her?" It sounded more like a question than a statement to Gray. looking at Natsu through the corner of eye. Concentration clear on his face as he tried to recognise the weak girl. Raising from his seat Natsu strolled towards the barely conscious girl.

"Hey, get up. This is no place to sleep if you're tired go to the infirmary, don't sleep in the middle of the doorway." Kicking the poor girl, Natsu bent down to hear the girls reply. But all he heard was whispers.

"what was that?" Natsu asked, leaning froward to hear her clear.

before anyone can relieve what happened, Natsu was grabbed by the collar and brought down to the girls eye level. Staring into tired brown eyes that had dark black circles laid under her eyes, but still Natsu was amazed by no matter how tired she looked her eyes still held a spark of anger.

"Will excuse me, I just had to crawl all the way here from Crocus while your master used me as a pack mule but hey I'm sorry for block the DOORWAY!" A shocked expression was present on Natsu's face as he was thrown to the floor by the one and only Lucy (No shit Sherlock). Standing on wobbly legs, Lucy started walking towards the bar, taking the sword from Erza's hand. Raising the sword at Makavro a glare that rivalled Erza's, pointing the sword at Makarvo's throat waiting for his next down his beer, Makarvo looked up at Lucy and gave her a challanging stare. The guild members silent and on guard ready to defend their master and to see what will happen next.

After what felt like hour but in reality was less than a minute. Lucy put down the sword with a sigh as she let the fall to the ground before it disappeared in a bright light her head lower in defeat. Nodding his head in approval before jumping to the second floor coughing to gain everyones attention. With all eyes on him Makarvo began to speak.

"As you all know I left for a meeting with the guild members yesterday for an important meeting. That meeting was about a incident that happened two years ago, as many of you would remember Fairy Tail along with Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegause and Phantom Lord were robbed having their guild insignias stolen by a mystery thief before disappearing throw a door. You see one year ago a girl was delivered to the guild masters with a note." Taking out a letter from his pocket Makarvo continued."The note read that the girl is here to right her wrongs and to repay her debt she will work as help for each of the guilds she stole from for three months. Till those three months are up she will have no magic,cannot leave the guild grounds, cannot hurt any guild members of the guild she serves and most perform every request to some exception or she will have another week added to her sentence." Finishing the letter chatter started around the guild at the new information, looking towards at Lucy, Natsu started to wonder how a weak little girl could steal from the best guild in Fiore.

"So what your saying master is she's are slave for the next three months?" Erza called out over the noise silencing most of the guild.

"Yes, Erza. Why don't you introduce yourself Lucy." Turning to face Lucy, knowing it wasn't a request Lucy turned to face the guild eyes still show signs of exhaustion and body still weak her face held a frown as she said the same things she told the other guilds.

"Hello Fairy Tail, my name is Lucy. I'm thirteen years old and I am here to make up for my crimes and to apologise for stealing your guilds precise insignia" bowing while she talked Lucy raised to stare at the faces of her new masters for the next three months. Turning to master Lucy bowed again before speaking.

"master may I rest before I start my deities" laugher was sounded in the background as Natsu giggled at the word 'deity'. Ignoring him master nodded in approval with a "of cause my child". Bowing again in thanks, Lucy raised her head letting out a smile.

"Please, take care of me Fairy Tail" and with that she fainted. Members rushed to see if she was okay before Laxus picked her up and toke her to the infirmary.

"So Natsu what do you think of Lucy?" Happy asked as he sat on Natsu's shoulder while munching on a fish that came out of no-where, looking at Natsu who's eyes were watching Lucy as she was being carried away. Natsu didn't now why but he didn't like her, any person that threates Fairy Tail is an enemy to him and this Lucy girl is no exception. Trying around Natsu walked towards the bar to get a drink, Happy flying after him.

Cana sat on a table crossed legged, keg in her Hands as see read her cards that were laid out on the table I front of her. Putting down her finished keg a smirk came to her lips as she looked over at the place Lucy once stood moments ago, putting her head in her hands on the table she looked over at Natsu sitting at the bar five chairs over from where Lucy was. Sighing, she looked back down at her cards as a knowing smile played on her lips.

"Well then, this will be fun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hi, me again I just read he new reviews I got and I'm really surpised that some-one actually likes my story but any why thats the second chapter done.**

**I will like to say that I will try and update aleast once a week if not every two weeks **

**about the story: Character ages (for this chapter)**

**Natsu - 13 **

**Lucy - 13 **

**Gray - 13 **

**Erza - 13**

**Mira jane - 15**

**Cana - 14 **

**Laxus - 19 **

**Lisanna - 13 **

**Elfmen - 14 **

**thats all all you need to know till next time**

**- The Dancing Tree**


	4. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hey**

**That is all**

**- The Dancing Tree**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxX**

At the bar in Fairy tail, Lucy was seated at one of the many barstools drinking a strawberry milkshake. Two week has passed and apart from the odd job from Makarvo, Lucy has been asked to do a thing. But with this time she was learned a five things about fairy tail.

1. A normal day in Fairy Tail has at least two fights.

2. It is a must for the girls of the guild to gossip if not they become gossip.

3. Erza is as scary as scary can get, mess with her or her cake and you better start planning your funeral.

4. People here see themselves as family members and are very protective of each other, expect when theres a fight then all that is through out the window.

5. And lastly, Natsu hates her guts.

Lucy has no idea why but ever since she got here it feels like someone is trying to set her on fire, and when she turns around all she can see is Natsu's inferno glare. Its really starting to get on her nerves how dare he treat her like that. 'when I get magic back I'm going to send him running with his tail between his legs' with that thought in mind Lucy continued to peacefully drink her milkshake.

Or so she thought. Just as her plump pink lips reached for the straw, a chair came flying out of the brawl hitting Lucy square in the head. A tick mark formed on Lucy's head as she tried to bring down her anger levels.

"their very rowdy today, don't you think?" Turn her head to she who was talking to her, a smiling Mira stood behind the bar cleaning a cup.

"Rowdy is no were never what they really are" Lucy replied, rubbing the back of her sore head see if there was a bruise.

"You get used to it after a while" Mira put down the mug, still smiling at Lucy as she rolled her eyes. 'There is no way I will get used to this guild' sighing at her own thought, Lucy went back to her forgotten drink before once again see was stopped.

"I don't understand why she is here, all she does is sit around doing nothing all day." Anger started boiling up in Lucy once again as she turned around in her seat to see what idiot said that And trust me she wasn't surprised to she who did. When she turned around her eyes narrowed onto Natsu who was sitting with Erza, Cana, Levy and Gray. 'That little rat' hopping of her barstool, Mira, I think you should leave the bar for a bit, I don't want you getting hurt" confused, Mira watched as Lucy stomped over to their table.

"hey pinky, if you wanted a fight so bad you could of just asked me. It will be my pleasure to send you to the infirmary." Standing a few feet away from Natsu and the others, Lucy glared back at him as he glared at her.

"alright, I'm all fired up" raising from his chair, Natsu let his fist on fire. Getting in a fighting stance, Natsu was about to attack.

"WAIT!" Stopping in his tracks! Natsu got up from his fighting stance confused.

"What? I thought we were going to fight, have you already chickened out." sighing Lucy, rubbed her forehead trying to remind her self that he's an idoit and not to kill him."You really are an idiot" Natsu growl at the Blonde girls comment, getting back into a fighting stance ready to fight even if she wasn't.

"I can't fight you it's breaks one of my rules as your servant, You have to _ask_ me to fight you or else I have to spend another week of my life here And besides I have no magic I wouldn't call that a fair fight." Haffing, Lucy put hands on her hips trying to make herself bigger than the now growling dragon boy that was giving her a equally scary glare that rivalled Erza's. 'So, he hates me that much that he she's me as a enemy' Lucy could only think, looking at Natsu.   
><span>

"Alright then, LUCY FIGHT ME!" Running towards her Natsu tried to punch her, the whole guild watching closely as their little argument seemed to catch everyone's attention. Running towards Lucy, Natsu reeled his fist back aiming for her unguarded stomach and much to his surprise she didn't defend herself giving him a clear shot. Lucy fell to her knees clutching her now red abdomen. Natsu expression change from surprise to one of victory, a smirk on his lips he turned to look at his comrades, But stopped when his sensitive ears picked up a small snicker. Looking back at the blonde girl, Natsu watched as she picked herself back onto her feet as if nothing happened. No emotion was seen on Lucy's face as she raised, her eyes hidden behind her fringe. Stand back on two feet her head hung but Natsu could still see a smirk that played on her lips. The once snicker turned into a full blown laugh as he watch as she seemed to have seen the most hilarious thing in the world, his patience running low a tick mark forming on his head, Natsu almost lost it as Lucy almost fell over as laugther over toke her body.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING AND TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Steam was coming out of Natsu's ears as all that did was made her laugh harder. Lucy coughed starting to losing her breath, bending over and grabbing her knees Lucy looked up at Natsu with a Playful smile.

standing up straight Lucy could see a slight blush on cheeks, and could help but let out another laugh."You want to know what's so funny dragon-boy?" Natsu nodded his head slowly as if he wasn't sure if that was the right answer, his reaction bring back Lucy's smirk. "I find it really funny that the son of a dragon, the fire dragon slayer that you are cant even pack a punch. And here I expected a big, fight that would drive me to exhaustion but really I could beat you even without magic."

Natsu cliched and unclenched his fist, a fire burning in his eyes. Looking up at the smiling girl Natsu lit his fist on fire getting into a fighting stance.'Who does she think she is, I'll show her who can pack a punch' glaring at Lucy a new determination growing inside of him stronger then before."You better take that back."

"Make me" Natsu charged at Lucy, getting into a defense stance Lucy wait for the right moment. Trying the same thing Natsu reeled back his fist aiming for her abdomen. Lucy watched Natsu's movement and at the last moment grabbed Natsu's still aflame hand Lucy stopped him in his tracks, catching him off guard she threw him over her shoulder into the bar hitting his head on the shelving unit before falling to the floor along with all the alcohol on the shelves behind the bar. "NOOOOOO!" Cana fall to her knees as she watched the bottles smash onto the floor and some on Natsu. Everyone was once again shocked as this Girl seemed to shock them every day.

A groan came from the bar, as Natsu pulled him self up to see Lucy slowly making her way towards him. Anger flowing though him, Natsu caused the alcohol to catch alight setting the bar on fire. With fire surrounding him most would of ran for the hills as Natsu looked like a demon ready to kill, going at Lucy again, she dodged the blow side stepping to avoid it. Bring up her knee Lucy got a clear shot at Natsu's stomach making him hit his back on the bar. Not letting him get his breath Lucy grabbed Natsu by his arm, flipping him onto his stomach and putting him into a shoulder lock, with his face into the charcoaled wood of the bar.

"Give Up!" Lucy moved Natsu's arm into a more painful place, pushing his face when more into the bar."Before I do something I will regret" Natsu's breath came out in shallow pant, his back ached and he's pretty sure Mira will have to dig out a couple of pieces of glass that had become stuck in his skin. Natsu couldn't get himself out of her lock and every movement he made with his arm shot pain though his arm and shoulder, Trying to trip her with his legs but Lucy was way ahead of him pinning his legs on the side of the bar. No one stepped in, knowing it was their fight and they need to let out some anger towards each other. Seeing that Lucy had won Makarvo put down his beer look towards the still struggling Natsu and sighing."Natsu my boy give up, you have lost, expect that."

"NO! I will beat her, I know I can" Natsu said determined to win, even if he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Look, Natsu just give up already. I don't want to let you go then have you attack me okay, there is no way you can beat me." Natsu stopped struggling to listen to Lucy reason, and whispered out a small "fine". Letting him go, Lucy backed away from him watching him closely to see if he will try anything. Keeping his back to Lucy, Natsu looked at the floor embarrassed that she was beaten so easily.

"You're injured" looking over his shoulder Natsu saw Lucy staring at his now ruined vest and bloody back. "You need to go to the infirmary before that gets infected." Lucy looked in Natsu's eyes a sudden seriousness in them. "Mira take Natsu to the infirmary and clean him up, while we clean up the bar" Master commanded now stood behind Natsu examining his injuries.

"Master please let me clean the bar, I'm the one who caused the damages so it is my responsibility" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright, if you are up for the job. I'll be in my office if you need me." jumping onto the second Makarvo left to his office as Mira toke Natsu to the infirmary. With the end of the conversation every went back to talking as of nothing happened, raising Lucy looked at the burnt bar and sighed, walking towards it examining the mess Lucy went and got a broom sweeping up the glass littering the back of the bar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Natsu's POV**

"Thanks Mira, for patching me up."

"No problem Natsu" I watched as Mira put alway the First aid kit. My feet almost touching the ground from the white sheeted bed that was apart of the infirmary. Hopping down I landed without a sound, slightly proud of my ninja skills.

"You know, I don't understand why you and Lucy don't get along. She's such a nice and well mannered girl, but still has that spark in her you know, I thought you a her will be best friends." Turning to look at me, Mira sighed.

'Me and Lucy friends how can I be friends with such a weirdo' I guess I had a funny look on my face cause Mira just sighed again and walked towards the door. "I'm not saying you have to be the best of friends but can you at less try and get along, cause I don't want destroying the bar to become a daily thing." Mira's back was still turned to me as she spoke and as I followed her down the corridor back to the main guild area. It's not like I hate her it's just I feel like she's hiding something and I don't like it. Besides she does nothing all day and she speaks and acts weird, she must of picked it up from when she had to work at Blue Pegause. I can never see us getting along my be she can be friends with Gray they seem perfect for each other as their both equally annoying...no wait to Gray. Gray is to stupid to be around Lucy, she's to strong for him.

I can't believe she bet me, were did she get all that strength from maybe thats why she's so fat. But that doesn't matter I'm going to bet her if it's the last thing I do.

Laugher and the familiar sounds of the guild brought me back to life as I walked in to the main guild area and it was a sight I've never seen before. The whole guild was surround one table, all the adults had mugs of funny juice in the hands and everyone was Laughing? Walking closer to the table I realised it was the table I was sitting at earlier but this time my seat was taken by none other than Lucy. Sitting in the middle of Ezra and Levy, everyone was leaning in close to the story she was telling.

"Okay, okay. So I walk into phantom lord which is this big dark castle, when I walk in im wearing my black cloak and since this place is so dark and gloomy no one notices me. I walk straight up to the bar and ask the bartender for a drink, this guy next story me looks at me and asks 'who are you a new member or something'. At first I ignore him and drink my drink but after a while he gets annoyed and grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around to look at him he goes 'hey I'm talking to you' and throws my drink on the floor. Lets just say I have a bit of a short fuse and head-butted him knocking him into the person behind him which lead to a agrument then a brawl, so while this is happening I jump over the bar and take all their alcohol. When I'm about to leave I notice the guilds insignia above the door, so I go up and take. Just as I got it down the guild master walks in to See what the noise was about and when he did he made me slip and I screamed as I was hanging on to the insignia stopping the brawl. They all looked up to look at me dangling from the doorway trying to steak the guilds insignia and just my luck there was this loud cracking nosie then me and the insignia fell to the floor. I guess everyone was in a state of shock giving me time to grab the insignia and run. I ran away holding this insignia that was bigger then me and a the whole guild chasing me." Listing to her story and she the smile on her face let me see the spark that Mira was talking about .

"Was that the first guild you robbed" Levy asked turning to looh at her Lucy seemed to smile even harder.

"Yep, and that chase led me to steal from the other guilds." Lucy replied as if it's the most normal thing in the world and for some reason that annoyed me.

"Oh come on, is it just me or are we forgetting that she is a criminal?" Turning to look at me Lucy raised one of her eyebrows, 'cute' wait what.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. The only reason I did it was because I had no idea when I would come back to Fiore so I guess I wanted some souvenir." Not come back to Fiore where would see be, opening my to ask that question but someone ,cough' Levy 'cough, net me to it.

"Not return to Fiore? Why not where would you be?" I could see concern flash in Levy's eyes. 'She cares about Lucy, why for all I know this is the first time they talked'?

"Oh umm... I am trained by my teachers on an island off the coast of Fiore so two years ago was my first time in Fiore." Lucy replied and right away I knew it was a lie, the way her heartbeat increased is how I knew. Why was I listening to her heartbeat cause I don't know I was only pay attention to her talk and picked it up.

I watched as the guild members asked her questions and got to know her better, everyone seemed to like her. But by as she talked I grew to understand why I don't like her. It's because she lies and when she does it's hard to detect, she's good at it and that makes me uncomfortable.

What is she hiding? I got to know cause, I feel like something big is going to happen and I don't know if it will bring us good...

or bring us something we can't save ourselves from

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**So the summer holidays have started for me and being the lazy person I am I didn't feel like doing anything so yeah. Sorry if the chapters are late they will come at odd time so yeah**

**merry Christmas and a happy new year**

**good luck to all**

**- The_Dancing_Tree**


End file.
